


Unearthed

by Alienpixels



Series: Nothing Gold Can Stay [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Feels, Ashamed of Megatron??, I Don't Even Know, I just had a dream of this and had to write it, M/M, Optimus is a jerk, Past Megatron and Orion Pax, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienpixels/pseuds/Alienpixels
Summary: Rafael has questions that only the warlord himself can answer. But the past doesn't always stayed buried, no matter how badly we want it to stay put.An au where instead of Jack finding Megatron in the cave, Rafael stumbles upon him. Also the Orion Pax arc is set before this, so everyone knows of Megatron's past with Optimus.





	1. A Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, kind of like the cave episode except it's Raf who finds Megatron and Megs is wounded. Also Optimus is kind of a jerk.

His mouth was dry when he finally woke up. Rafael wearily sat up and coughed out the dust he had inhaled. The boy looked around him. What had happened?

He slid off the boulder and began walking. It was coming back to him. They'd stumbled upon Megatron and Starscream. They'd fired and he'd fired back, causing the cave-in. Bumblebee...

"Bee!" He called out. No response. 

"Bee! Bulkhead! Miko!" He wandered around, climbing on the enormous boulders, watching his step. He didn't need to slip off the rocks and break something. Bumblebee was probably worried sick enough already.

Raf came to an abrubt stop. In front of him was a monsterous drill, no doubt something the vehicon's used for mining. But all he saw was his ticket out of here. He grinned.

"Bingo." The tween climbed onto the large machine, struggling to get to the top. Another reason he missed Bumblebee. He was awfully tall.

Finally, he made it. As he dragged the rest of his body up onto the the drivers seat, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened between the warlord and his second-in-command.

"Starscream must've srewed up really bad this time," he thought climing to the control panel. "but at least they're gone now." He pushed the voice that suggested they had survived to the back of his mind.

Raf looked over the controls and jumped on a few buttons. The drill sputtered to life and he cheered. "I'm coming, Bumblebee..." he said before taking off. 

* * *

 

He had been drilling for who knows how long and Raf was beginning to get anxious. He hadn't found them.

" _Yet,_ " he reminded himself, " _yet._ " He began drilling once more into a large boulder and prayed that it was someone familiar. He turned the drill off and drove to see what was inside. The boy let out a gasp. He had gotten what he whished for. 

Down into the hole was the face of Megatron himself. The bot seemed to be stuck, but was somehow still just as indimidating. His red optics lit up the dark hole and he looked up at Raf.

"I suppose helping those less fortunate would be completley, out of the question." 

Rafael stepped back, eyes widening in shock. Megatron scowled.

"If that is the case, you might as well use your drill to finish me. I guarentee you will not have a better opportunity than  _right now._ "

Fear crept up Rafael's spine as he stared into those cold and hateful optics.  
  
"Well boy? What are you waiting for? Think of the glory! Seize the day! Optimus would." Raf clutched his shirt in his hand tightly. What would Optimus do?  
  
"...no," he whispered, "he wouldn't." He was about to turn back when he remembered something. It was an odd thing to remember at that time, but it had lingered at the back of his mind ever since Ratchet had told them about his and Optimus' past together. Always tugging.  
  
"But I've got a question for you," he said trying to keep his voice from cracking, "why did you turn your back on Optimus? Back on Cybertron?" Surprise was the only word Rafael could find to describe the look on Megatron's face. But there were more emotions swirled together that created that look. But surprise was probably the best word to describe it.  
  
A deep chuckle then echoed across the dark, and dusty cave. It sent a chill up the boy's spine.  
  
"Very well human, I will humor you," Megatron grunted in pain, no doubt from a wound he sustained from the cave collapse. Raf pretended to ignore it.  
  
"I assume that your colleagues have already spoken to you of my and Optimus'..." he thought for a moment, " _rich_ history together?"  
  
Raf hesitated telling the warlord for a second, but answered him.  
  
"Ratchet told us that Optimus was kind of like your... advisor. And when he gave his opinion to the council and they wanted him to be a prime, you turned your back on him. Then you started the war." Megatron let out a cold, "Ha!" And shook his head.  
  
"That old fool was never fond of me..." he looked back up at Rafael and grinned maliciously.  
  
"Do you wish to hear our true past, boy?"


	2. It's Raw, is What it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron tells a tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was writing the other chapters and totally forgot to publish this one. Oops...

Megatron moved around for a second, trying to get comfortable. It didn't work. Raf winced as the cave shook slightly. The warlord looked back up and began his story.

"Orion was an clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records. I was a gladiator in the pits of Kaon," If Megatron cared that Raf understood the context of any of that, he didn't show it. The boy was suddenly glad Ratchet had told them about it first.

"I met Orion in the hall, studying about our great past and ancestors. He was inspired by my words and shared his findings with me and we grew to liking one another." Raf stayed quiet.

"I told Orion of my plans to bring equality to a corrupted Cybertron and he stood by me. We built our cause together. He was a loyal ally." Megatron thought for a moment, as if remembering something and let out an empty chuckle.

"But we grew to be something much more than allies," Raf couldn't believe what he saw on the warlord's face. Longing?

"Orion was the one who I trusted the most. He was kind and inoccent, but somehow wise." Another chuckle.

"We were sparkmates.  _Conjunx endura_ , if you will. He was perhaps the one person I truly trusted and..." He hesitated. 

"Loved.

"We never spent a moment apart when we could. My love for him was as pure as Primus itself. He was my everything." Rafael stood still.

"He and I were ment to be," he said whistfully, "he promised that he would be with me no matter what. That nothing would come between us. That if it came down to me and Cybertron..." The wounded Megatron looked away, "he could choose me.

"But the day I came before the council, Orion was with me. I lost my temper. I  _lashed out_ so to speak." He then glared remembering the moment. 

"Then Orion stepped in. He proclaimed that peace was ment to be forged a _different_ way. That there was no need to fight." Megatron laughed bitterly. "How he was mistaken.

"I attempted to give my piece, but the council had made their decision." Now you could hear the venom in Megatron's voice.

"They offered the title of a prime to Orion and he accepted," He spat. "And he abandoned our cause. Everything we had worked for. He abandoned me. He is the one who 'turned his back' on us.

"When he accepted the matrix, he was no longer Orion Pax," Megatron hissed, "he was Optimus Prime. The last of the primes." The warlord shifted once more.

"That is why I will not hesitate to rip out the prime's spark," he growled, "because I am wise enough to know that that is not Orion." Looking satisfied, he glanced at Raf who had a look of shock on his face.

"Why are you telling me all this?" He whispered finally. Megatron grinned.

"Because you will never get the chance to tell anyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, when Raf asks'"Why are you telling me this?" He means it in a, "Holy primus why didn't you just give me a simple answer bucket head" kind of way, y'know?


	3. Scout's Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee has a tendancy to arrive right on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee is my boy.

Bee couldn't remember what color he was.

He also couldn't remember what planet he was on. He sat up and whirred. 

_Black and yellow... Earth._

His optics widened. _Cave, Megatron, Starscream, Raf_.

He quickly got up and scanned his surroundings. Rocks, boulders, pebbles, more rocks.

But no Raf.

He called out for his human partner. Then for Miko and Bulkhead. Nothing.

 _'Stay calm,'_ he thought, ' _just find them. You're a scout. Find them._ ' He examined his surroundings more thoroughly. 

There were three tunnels. One awfully small, but he would be able to maybe crawl through. The other wide with dozens of boulders in the way inside it. The last tall and thin. All were dark. 

Before he could decide, a drilling noise echoed throughout the cave. He tried to manage it to one tunnel and found that it was loudest in the thinnest one. 

He considered going. Maybe Bulkhead or one of the kids had figured something out! But on the other hand, Starscream or Megatron could have been making that noise. 

Bumblebee wasn't going to risk it. 

He wedged his way into the tunnel and began making his way through, desprately trying not to scrape his body against the rocks surrounding. He regretted ever listening to Bulkhead when he suggested he go for larger tires. 

" _That was a weird day,_ " He thought to himself. An opening finally appeared and Bee was grateful. He squeezed his way out and collapased with a whirr of his voicebox.

" _Scrap,_ " he whirred wearily, " _stupid rocks. Stupid sensitive paint job. Stupid, stupid, stupid._ " He rose from the ground and tried to recollect any dignity he had left. Raf was going to laugh his aft off when he saw the scrapped lines of paint on his body.

Raf...

He scanned the cave. The drilling noise had stopped, but there wasn't a drill in sight. Nothing but a few holes drilled into the side of the walls and tred tracks. But no Raf or drill.

" _Stop saying drill,_ " he thought to himself. He kneeled down and wiped his fingers on the tracks, examining it.

" _Someone was here,_ " he beeped, " _but who?_ " He had a feeling he knew who. It was a gut feeling and sometimes you couldn't trust those. But it was still there, and he couldn't help but feel hope that Raf, the resourceful kid he was, had brilliantly found their way out.

The tracks led out into another tunnel which thankfully was wide enough to fit his frame. 

Bumblebee stood back up and began for the exit.

" _Okay,"_ he finally whirred, " _I'm coming, Raf._ "

* * *

The tunnel was a lot shorter than the last, another thing Bumblebee was thankful for. As he made his way out, the scout wondered if Bulkhead and Miko were okay.

" _Its Bulkhead and Miko,_ " he thought, " _they're alright._ " He emerged and quietly made his way into the dank cave.

Carefully, he crept up to the boulders in front of him and peeked out. He struggled to hold back any noise he attempted to make.

Towering a ways away was the drill he had been searching for. He couldn't see any cybertronian operating the machine, nor human. But that wasn't what disturbed him. 

Down the hole where drill was facing came a deep red glow. Bee knew what that glow was. He had stared into those cold and hateful optics himself many times before.

Megatron.

 He heard voices too. He tried to listen in but got only obscure words and mumbles. He knew who the rasy, deep voice belonged to, but who was the other?

Joy suddenly filled Bumblebee's heart as he recognized the voice.

" _Raf!_ " Suddenly, the earth shook around them. Bee whined and fell back onto the ground. The drill moved around some and started back up. The scout quickly looked back and dread filled his spark. The pile of boulders and rocks where Megatron had been imprisioned were gone. What replaced it was the arm of the warlord. Then the head, body, torso and so on. 

Megatron emerged from the pile and growled. Energon flung everywhere, including Bumblebee's face. The scout transformed and raced to the side of the drill that was now attempting to make it's own escape.

"Well, look who it is! I suppose you may join your friend in his final moments!" 

Bee beeped furiously and asked who was onboard. Megatron had said it was his friend _and_ a he? There was a chance-

"Bee!" The autobot buzzed joyously.

" _Raf! You're okay!_ " The boy nodded and quickly jumped onto another button on the control panel.

"Get in here Bee! I'm too small for this!" The scout almost did, but caught something in the corner of his eye. There was Megatron, now running towards them at full might. 

" _I'll create a diatraction! Get going without me! I'll catch up!_ " Raf looked worried, but did as his partner said, powering the machine and drilling an exit.

" _Megatron!_ " He transformed back and stood his ground. 

The warlord came to a stop and grinned.

"The autobot scout. Have you come back for me to finish the job?" He knew what he was talking about. Bumblebee took a fighting stance.

" _You'll never get another chance again. I promise you that._ " The warlord snarled and charged. Bee unsheathed his blaster, about to fire at his optics when he caught something.

A wound. A wound on Megatron.

Bumblebee wasn't going to risk it. He aimed at fired at the exposed metal.

Megatron's optics widened and he yelled in pain. The scout quickly transformed and followed the drill that was now long gone. He drove into the tunnel and never looked back.

* * *

 They dove for a while before they finally found the other two. Miko was desprately trying to stop Starscream and Bulkhead somehow still upheld an enormous boulder over all of them.

They'd left that burden on Starscream's shoulders. Literally.

Bumblebee finally exited the cave and was relived to feel the sun on him once again.

"Geez Bee, what'd you do to your paint job?" The scout punched the wrecker on the shoulder. 

" _I was trying to find my partner and single-handedly took down Megatron. What's your excuse?_ " Bulkhead smirked.

"Stopped a mountain from dropping on a little girl-"

"I'm not little!"

"-besides, you just fired at his wound apparently. At least that's what Raf told me." Bee whined at his partner for stealing his glory and the boy laughed.

"You still took him down Bee. _And_ saved me. That counts for something." The autobot rolled his optics and looked down at him.

" _By the way,_ " he asked, " _what were you and Megatron talking about?_ " Raf shrugged.

"Right when you called my name, I'd just dug him out. He told me if I wouldn't help him, I should just finish him." He shivered remebering the encounter. Bee whirred sympatheticly.

" _Well I don't think we have to worry about Megatron for a while._ " Bulkhead nodded and transformed along with Bumblebee, their partners getting in.

"Optimus and the others are gonna love this." And Bumblebee couldn't help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! I was going to post this the other day, but it was really late when I finished it and it still needed editing. Anyway, here's Bumblebee, who I love.


	4. I Will Be the First to Say it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is the first to admit it...

He admitted he went a little too far. 

Megatron limped through the cave, watching his step, breathing heavily. He didn't have to give such a detailed answer. He knew that was not the answer the human was looking for.

The warlord's breath hitched as he caught himself, almost tripping on a rock. He growled. He hated being so fragile.

But still. He had a reason. Soundwave was the only one to know of their detailed and colorful past. But he was not one for conversation. He didn't count the white and orange medic for obvious reasons.

He just figured, " _Why not tell the human?"_ It would buy him some time to escape, hatch a plan to eradicate him, and find a way out of this dreaded cave.

Look how well that had turned out.

Megatron gripped his side and winced from the pain. He'd felt worse. Much worse. But the pain was not what really bothered him.

It was the single question that haunted him as soon as he saw the human flee with the scout.

Would he talk?

He hated himself for worrying. Proud and wrathful creatures such as himself shouldn't worry. Not about something so meaningless. But it still hung at the back of his mind. 

What would the autobots do with that information anyway? In fact, they could know of their past relationship already. The medic knew, so why wouldn't everyone else?

He ignored the question he asked himself on why he hadn't shared that information with anyone besides Soundwave. He knew the reason why.

Suddenly, he stopped. A distinct sound echoed throughout the cave. Something was close...

Quickly he straightened up and removed his hand from his side. He powered up his cannon and listened.

"Who goes there? Show yourself, coward!" 

He akwardly limped towards the sound which turned into more of a whimper and cries of pain. He turned the corner to see Starscream holding up the roof of that section on the cave. He internally relaxed.  _Harmless._

"My liege!" He sputtered. His arm almost slipped for a moment and gasped. "I did not abandon you master!" Megatron gave him a stony-eyed stare and frowned.

"Please master!" The seeker cried. The warlord thought about it for a moment. Then he laughed.

"My liege, please! Save me!" Megatron, amused, looked into those weak, hopeless optics.

"Consider this your punishment, Starscream. I will come for you later." Fear filled the seeker's face and Megatron recalled when he first meet the bot.

"Master, please!" The seeker had been quite interested in his plans. He was entranced by war. But for the wrong reasons. He should have seen that.

"If you are worthy of being in my ranks, you will still be alive by moring." And with that Megatron turned around and didn't look back. He could hear Starscream's cries and he felt satisfaction he hadn't felt in a while. 

It felt good.

Finally, he found light. He glanced farther up to see an exit. Megatron grunted as he walked, the smell of energon filling the cave. He was bleeding out, he realized. He walked a little faster. 

He stepped out into the light and exhaled. Everything was fine. 

"Hm, fine," The question popped back in his head. 

"... Everything is fine." He told himself. "Let them know." And with that, he transformed and took off into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, sorry if this isn't all that great. School has kept me busy and biology is kicking my butt. I'll try and get the next one out soon, hopefully!


	5. There Are Some Things We Don't Talk About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raf REALLY shouldn't have hit that vein. Is that how the saying goes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer, I don't hate Optimus. Not at all! I just dreampt this up (literally) and went with it. Optimus is one of my favorite characters and I love him so much. No hate here. Just an au some weirdo thought up (the weirdo is me.)

"Bee did what?" 

Arcee did a double-take after Bulkhead had explained what had happened. The wrecker nodded.

"Yeah, I don't-" 

"And just what in pit were you thinking?!" Ratchet hissed stalking towards Bumblebee. "You could have been killed!"

"Aw, leave him alone! Bee was so awesome today!" The medic shot a look at Miko.

" _But I had too! He was after Raf-_ " 

"Ya-tu-tu-tu-tu-tah! You know better Bumblebee! You're lucky you got out with your spark intact!" 

"And who's spark may I ask, are you speaking of?" The group turned to face a weary Optimus, back from patrol.

"Nothing, Optimus, we were just, uh..." Bulkhead looked at his friends and back at Optimus. "Listening to what Ratchet was saying earlier. Tell him Ratch." The medic gave him a cold glare and faced the prime.

"Yes, well. It seems our scout had an... Encounter with Megatron and Starscream at the cave. It collapsed in on itself. That was why their comms were down." Optimus looked at the scout.

"Is this true, Bumblebee?" The black and yellow bot nervously whirred a ' _yes._ ' The autobot leader had an unreadable expression in his face.

"Bumblebee, you know that approaching someone as dangerous as Megatron would have dire consequences. Why may I ask, would you risk your life?" Bee answered the same he did Ratchet. Optimus nodded. "I understand. Your actions put yourself in great danger. But I am proud of your selflessness, Bumblebee." The scout whirred happily, but Optimus continued.

"However, your same actions could have put Rafael's life in danger as well. I suggest that you do not bring him along for any more missions." He turned to the group. "That goes for all of you." Miko whined and proceeded to kick the wall. Raf nodded understandingly. He got it. 

"If that is all, I'd like to rest for today. The patrol was a long one." With that, the prime began walking into the hall, the other bots venting in relief, continued with their previous tasks. Raf couldn't hold it in anymore. He followed Optimus into the hall.

"Um, Optimus? Can I talk to you?" The prime turned around, suprised. 

"Yes of course, Rafael. What do you need?" The human glanced at the others who were clearly easedropping.

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk alone?" Optimus nodded and opened the door to his room.

"Come in, Rafael." The boy nervously entered, trying to ignore the thoughts in his head that were screaming at him to drop it. The door behind him closed and he heard prime's loud footsteps echo in the room and to his bed slab.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Optimus asked. Raf swallowed his stagefright and spoke.

"So, when Bumblebee and I were in the cave, we got... Seperated." The leader nodded, listening.

"And while we were seperated inside, I found a drill. I figured I could make a way out with it, or find the others."

"Yes?"

"So I went looking for them. The others. But I found someone else..."

"Megatron?" The boy nodded.

"He told me to ' _finish him._ ' But I didn't," Raf was more hesitant on this part. How badly he didn't want to say it, but he needed to know. "But then I asked him about you. About your past with him," This was just as hard as he thought it was, "and he told me that you and him were....  _Together._ " Raf peeked back up at the bot.

The prime had gone silent. He instead had his eyes on the ground. For a second, Raf swore he saw his fists clenched.

"Rafael," He finally said, "that is  _none_ of your buisness." Optimus stood and picked up the boy by the collor of his shirt. Raf yelped in suprise and flailed helplessly. The prime practically threw the boy outside and shut the door with a sharp bang. Raf wearily stood back up and turned his head to look at the door.

"I-I'm sorry..." he whispered, "I didn't mean to-" From the corner, Miko emerged and ran towards the younger.

"Yo, what was that about??" She asked reaching him, "Optimus just...  _Threw_ you out! What'd you say??" Raf trudged back to the lounge, climbing the staircase.

"Nothing. He just really wanted to sleep." 

"Oh, c'mon!" Miko cried, throwing her arms up in the air. "That's a load of scrap! Tell me what he said!" Raf for the first time ever, glared daggers at the teen. She backed off. "Okay  _geez,_ you don't have to tell me." With that, she hopped on the couch and picked up a controller. "Wanna race?"

"No. I think... I think I'm just gonna go home."  The girl groaned.

"C'mon Raf! You love racing!" Raf just shook his head.

"My mom didn't sound like she was buying the sleepover excuse I gave her earlier. She's probably worried sick." 

"Ugh, fine. Say hi to your mom for me!" The boy nodded and walked to the edge of their lounge. 

"Bumblebee?" The bot turned around from his task and beeped. "Can you take me home now? It's getting late and my mom's probably worried." Bee nodded, helped Raf off the lounge, set him down and transformed. The boy stepped inside, looked back into the hall one last time and then shut Bumblebee's door and drove off.


	6. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Politics can tear people apart sometimes.

 "Just breathe, Megatronus."

"I told you to call me 'Megatron' now, remember?" Orion rolled his optics.

"Right. Breathe, ' _Megatron_.' Are you sure you want to change it? Megatronus sounds much more elegant than Megatron-"

"Now you've done it Orion, you've given me a panic attack."

"Don't use that term lightly. I remember Ratchet dealing with a patient with that and their suffering seemed horrible."

"Fine. You've given me anxiety, and guilt to go along with it. Are you pleased with yourself?" The archivist hummed and held Megatron’s face with his hand.

“As ever…” the smaller bot replied with a slight smirk on his face. “You seem tired today. Did you take the energon Ieft for you this morning?” Megatron looked down at his prepared speech on his data pad, causing Orion to let go.

“No. I was too busy rehearsing. Soundwave said I sounded well enough, but I stumbled over my words several times during it.” Orion huffed.

“Soundwave is a perfectionist. This doesn’t need to sound perfect. Perfect arguments sound like they’re being carried out by drones. You need to sound passionate,” Orion took Megatron’s hand and wrapped their digits together. “And you, Megatron, are the most passionate person I have ever met.” A grateful smile formed on the gladiator’s face. There was a moment of solace between the two as Megatron gently kissed his sparkmate who simply smiled in between it all and held his hand tighter. They pulled apart finally, and Orion opened his mouth to say something before the large doors of the courtroom opened. The two turned to face a large seeker with a bored look on his face holding the doors open.

“The council will see you now.” The pair glanced at each other and knew it was time. Orion stood and offered a hand to his conjunx.

“Let’s go.” With a certain nervousness to his step, Megatron stood and followed the guard inside, Orion right behind him. The larger bot tried his best to stand up straight and look like he belonged, but failed. His jagged armor, his large frame and his intimidating demeanor made him stick out like a sore thumb. Having Orion, a small but handsomely built bot, by his side certainly didn't help matters either.

They entered the room and Megatron felt as if a hundred eyes had fallen on him. The council stared down and them as the politician took center stage and Orion stood to the side. The guard closed the doors.

“Megatronus,” declared one, “you stand before the council today and declare the state of Cybertron to be... _unfair_?”

Megatron read and reread his data-pad over again not knowing where to start. The council continued their unimpressed stares except for Alpha Trion who wore a more sympathetic look that only made him more nervous and angry. He kept reading and didn’t dare attempt to start for fear of stuttering or worse. The bot then looked up at Orion who looked at him straight into his optics and mouthed six words. " _You don’t need to be perfect_."

“Well?” Megatron took a deep vent in and set down his data-pad.

“No, your honors. I do not believe Cybertron to be unfair,” he glanced at Orion and back at the council members, “I believe it to be _unjust_.” The council members raised their metal brows.

“Continue.” Megatron let a small grin form on his face.

“Your honors, the society that we inhabit today crawls with vermin of toxicity. The upper class neglect the poor and instead focus on fighting amongst themselves for power and control, while the lower class digs for scraps and tear each other apart. The upper class, the government officials like the Elite Guard and senators, filled with infighting, corruption and greed within itself despite ruling our planet. Everyone can see how they have failed to bring our planet back into its Golden Age once more because they are so busy being their own saboteurs!” Megatron then took a moment and stared down at the ground in silence before looking back up to the council. Orion couldn’t help but notice a sad gleam in is optics.

“The lower class is no better.” He said gesturing towards himself. “Your honors, I myself have seen exactly what those down below have resorted to. For I myself once was living on those streets, fighting for the next day to live,” The former gladiator closed his eyes as if being reminded of something painful and Orion wished he could console him in that moment. But as quick as he had closed his eyes in anguish, he opened them back up to reveal a fiery passion burning in them.

“But I worked by way up. I started as a lowly miner and soon became a gladiator and finally had the right to take a name--”

“You are grandstanding.” Growled one of the council-bots. “Carry on or you will _dismissed_.” Megatron looked as if he was about to say something but closed his mouth and continued.

“But do you not see what is wrong with that?” A silence fell in the courtroom. Megatron slammed his fist down on the table where he had laid down his data pad, almost causing it to fall to the ground.

“You should not _have_ to earn the right to your own name!” The council moved back a little, suprised by his sudden rage. Orion's optics widened.

"Cybertronian law states that you must either be born with the right, or earn it," he said through gritted denta, "and that is where our society has it's most major flaw! To say if someone is worthy of something just because of their vehicle mode and status is discrimination aganist every Cybertronian. It goes against every value that the original thirteen primes themselves once stood for! That is why I suggest this:" he walked closer to the council making everyone in the room a little more nervous.

"It is time that we begin a new age in Cybertron's history. That we toss out our flawed philosophies and values in exchange for something better." He looked up at the bots before him. "A  _new_ golden age.

“But this new age must come with new leadership,” he said with a new tone of voice. “The old guard will not budge, for their ranks are filled with nothing but greed and corruption. They need to be removed with _force._ ”

"Force?" Said one. Megatron nodded.

"We must take  _action_!" He cried. "If no one, then the people themselves!" He was edging closer and closer to the council, growing louder and louder with each step.

 "Mega--"

"Silence!" He boomed. The courtroom quieted. Orion could swear if you dropped a pin, you would've heard it. As soon as he said it, regret filled the gladiator's face as rage and anger filled the council-bots. 

 "The council has heard enough of your _prattle,_ Megatronus. Dismisse-"

"My name--" He hissed finally as close as he could get, "--Is Megatron!" The group and Megatron locked optics and the miner stared at them with hate in his optics. A look that Orion had never seen before. He looked back and forth between them until looking at Alpha Trion who stared for a moment before nodding his head. As if knowing what he was going to do, Orion stepped closer to the group.

"Everyone, there's no need for any of this. Let's speak about this as civilized people--"

"He's had his chance," one said. "And he is dismissed!" Agreements rang in the air. The archivist looked to Megatron who was now staring at the floor.

"But you've not heard  _my_ arguement, your honors." Brows raised.

" _Your_ arguement?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series conclusion coming soon!!


	7. I Remember You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembers it all folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys wanna see my outline for this story? Too late, I'm copying it anyway:
> 
> 1- Raf finds megs. Megs is snarky.  
> 2- Megs spills the beans.  
> 3- Bee finds Raf and Megs. Megs attempts murder.  
> 4- Megs admits he went too far.  
> 5- Back at base. Raf asks OP about Megs. OP is a jerk.  
> 6- ~flashback~ orion and tronus. *gasp* betrayal!  
> 7- OP in his room. Memories are painful.

He still recalled it quite clearly. He'd said everything he'd repressed from Megatronus -  _Megatron_ \- to the council. And they'd agreed. More than agreed. They ate it up. He suspected it was mostly due to his high status and calm nature during it all. But how everything had flowed out with ease in those moments, he finally understood why Megatron did it. Why he personally made those speeches. Not only did it look good, it  _felt_ good. 

He recalled the silence after that. Then the loud stomping behind him. He'd turned around and Megatronus -  ** _Megatron_** \- was storming out, infuriated. He remembered the guilt he felt. The sadness. The anger.

The anger especially. He was angry. Angry that Megatron seemed furious that  _he_ had the better speech? It infuriated him that he left because he was jealous. Jealous for primus sake! 

Optimus sat down on his recharge slab and attempted to clear his mind. It didn't work. 

Nontheless, the council applauded him. They gave him the opportunity to become a prime. In a way, he knew that wasn't fair. Megatronus had worked his aft off to change the status quo, and recived nothing but discrimination. Even from those who claimed they stood for justice. The irony wasn't lost on Optimus back then, and it wasn't lost on him now. 

But he was grateful. Without that fateful day, where would he be now? Maybe beside Megatron as he ruled over the galaxy? Being with his conjunx as they wiped out all organics? He felt guilty for enjoying the possibility for a moment. Not the genocide, but the possibility of  _them._ Of them being together again and happy. But he knew that could never happen. It was too late for that now.

The prime layed down on the slab and closed his optics. 

But he wasn't looking to start over with Megatron. Never. He wanted Megatronus. That kind, gentle warrior who was as graceful with words as he was in the area. He wanted the bot who wrote him poetry and whispered little nothings into his audio-recivers until the sun rose. He wanted gentle kisses and early mornings where he awoke to see Megatronus beside him. Happy. They would be happy. 

But no. He knew that would never happen. Not in a million astro-cycles. 

But that wounded him. Them. Their relationship. Everytime Optimus had him pinned, he stared into those cruel optics and couldn't help but see Megatronus. He couldn't hurt him. And that's where Megatron won. And he despised that. He despised how easily Megatron would shoot a bullet straight through him. Without hestitation.

And that's where he felt shame. Shame in the fact that he couldn't put his fragging feelings aside for the sake of others. It made him feel useless. Weak. 

Optimus stood and walked towards the door. He should apologize. He stopped for a moment and sighed. He hadn't thought of any of this in a while. 

He buried those memories for a reason. 

He straightend back up and reached for the door. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a journey! It took me WAY longer than it should have to write, this, but I'm so happy I did. Anyways, I hope you've all enjoyed this series. Happy holidays to everyone! And happy new year!


End file.
